The Right Partner
by GalaxyGlitchChic
Summary: (Au) Steve Rogers was discovered in the early 1960's instead of the early 2000's. While he is getting used to this time, Steve is trying to find Peggy. However when he finds her, Steve finds out that Peggy has moved on from him. How Will he react?


**Note from Author: I have never been a fan of Captain America( Well a fan of the MCU one. The cartoon versions I actually like). While I'm not a big fan of Peggy Carter per se, I like her and I believe that she deserves better than just being Captain America's love interest. Not to mention, ( I don't know if I was the only one ) but I got extremely weirded out that right after Peggy's funeral, Steve is making out with Sharon. It's not that I don't like Sharon, ( I like her , unlike a certain black widow) but I find it weird that right after her aunt's funeral, she immediately kisses her aunt's " love interest". I understand that Peggy had told him to move on, but come on! Making moves on her niece! Really!? As I said, I don't know if it was just me who thought this, but I got the feeling that Steve was trying to make Sharon to be more like Peggy.**

**But anyways, this is an au in which Steve Rogers is defrosted around the 1960s. He comes face to face that things will not always be how he wants and unlike everyone in his life, Peggy will not just leave everything just to follow him.**

* * *

_ The war was over for almost twenty years when they found Steve Rogers frozen in the Arctic Ocean. Renowned scientist and engineer Howard Stark was searching for the Tesseract when one his assistants noticed that in one of their instruments kept showing that a few miles away from where the esteemed location of the Tesseract showed signs of human life. After making sure that the Tesseract was not compromised, Howard gathered some of the explorers and went off to search where this supposed sign of a person here in this frozen wasteland. After a few hours of searching and digging, they found Steve Rogers - the man out of time who was best known as Captain America._

_Howard Stark immediately sent his friend to the best hospital where Steve would receive the best treatment. Though he couldn't stay due to reporting his discovery of the Tesseract, Howard Stark assured the hospital that he would cover all expenses. The moment he left the hospital, he called an old friend that worked with him during the war. __He knew that even though Peggy Carter had moved on, Howard Stark knew that Steve would want to see her._

_Well Steve was certainly going to lose his mind._

* * *

It has been a few weeks from when Steve Rogers was defrosted and already many of the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives were already going crazy dealing with him. When he had finally awakened, he wouldn't listen to anyone who was trying to explain for him what happened to him. He broke from his room and demanded frequently to talk to Howard and Peggy. After many beaten agents were sent to the med-bay, they finally managed to calm him down and explained to him what has happened to him and what has happened during these past few years. Though they explained all the events that have passed and attempted to show him all the technology, either Steve was either was having difficulties understanding all of what was going on or he was just being stubborn and didn't want to understand.

A few days later, Howard did manage to scrape enough time to visit Steve. After the usual greetings, Steve started asking where the rest of his team and where was Peggy. He wouldn't that some of his friends were no longer there. Well, some of the remaining people either retired or are now working for a form of government called S.H.I.E.L.D. But no matter how many times he would hear from Howard or agents, Steve couldn't believe that Peggy Carter had married another soldier who fought in the war. Though he was still being evaluated to see how his health was going so far and to see how well his transition from being from the 40's to now being in this time and age, he was allowed to go out and see the world. After relentlessly asking when he could ask when he can see Peggy, Howard mentioned that he and Maria were going to hang out with Peggy and David in a new pub that was being opened this weekend. So that's what Steve was going to do.

* * *

" You did What?!" Howard was pretty sure that he lost his hearing after that. Though becoming deaf was probably better than being shot in the face. Peggy wasn't mad. No no NO NOO._** She was furious! **_ Peggy knew that she wouldn't hear the end of it if Steve were to go with them. Steve would still try to pursue her and at one time , she would have encouraged his advances. But that was ages ago. Yes, there was a time that she couldn't bear living without Steve, but Peggy moved on from that. When she and Steve first met, Peggy was nineteen at the time. Not to mention that when they met, there was a war going on, so there was adrenaline and tension pumping through everyone's veins. However at the time, it was love. In reality, it was a small fling that happened to forget what was going on. She was heartbroken, but she moved on and then met Daniel, and well the rest is history.

Right now, Peggy was this close to developing an ulcer due to the anxiety and rage that was building up in her. Her face was red as a cherry; if he wasn't shit-s cared, Howard would probably be making some kind of joke about her appearance. But he didn't want to add another nail to coffin just yet. "Why in the bloody hell did you do that, Howard?!" Said Stark mentally asked helped from the man who was sitting on a barstool and was drinking a martini. But Daniel just smiled at the arguing pair and returned to reading his book. He learned a long time ago that when Peggy was mad at someone ( usually Stark), that the best thing was to just stay out of it. (" Come on, Sousa!" Howard exclaimed," Remember that I was your best man! Save me!")

"I'm staying out of this one. You made your bed,now sleep in it,Howard," Daniel camly stated as he sipped his drink.

"Give me a break you guys!" Howard pulled his hair in frustration. "You weren't the one that had to deal wit' him! Do you know how many times Steve begged me to tell where you were Peggy?! He kept bullshitting me with something about a dance and some date! What the hell was I supposed to say to him?! 'Sorry Steve, but I can't tell you cause the gal you like specifically told me not to give you any info of her." Howard was pretty sure a vein in his head was gonna explode. He'll give the man credit. Steve fought for what he wanted but he didn't know that when it was time to stop, it was time to stop.

Peggy managed to calm down and was able to understand, sort of. Back in the war , Steve was persistent to get into the Army no matter what. After his plane crash, Peggy was looking in his files and there were many things that he did that weren't really ' America's golden boy' material. He had lied several times on the army registration papers, despite his medical records and army officials told Steve that he wasn't eligible to join. When he finally was in the army, he had barely finished boot camp when he assumed the title of Captain America- a title for propaganda for others to join the army. He was a Private who believed that with this new title, he had more power cause later with help of the Howling Commandos and other soldiers, they stormed into a Hydra base to rescue Barnes and others. Though what they did was heroic, they still disobeyed orders to stay. At the time, Peggy thought Roger's actions were of bravery, but now she sees them as of stupidity.

" I understand that we haven't seen each other." Peggy said as she went to her kitchen to grab a glass of water. All the yelling from earlier made her quite parched. " In fact, I wouldn't have a problem meeting Steve again. But why doesn't he get it into his idea that I have moved on from him and that he should move on as well, like a normal human being?" Both Daniel and Howard agreed on that.

" Come on, Pegs," pleaded Stark. " Humor him a bit. It's just a simple hangout among friends. You, Danny boy over there, Maria and me hanging out like good o'le pals just with an extra person. Hey I'll you what," he bargained, attempting to win these two. "If anything happens that's out of the ordinary, whether Steve Rogers related or not, everything will be on me."

" You always pay, Howard. You never let anyone else pay. Good thing too, with the way you drink."

" That hurts, Daniel. And here I thought we were friends. How about this- anything goes wrong and you two get to be my future kid's god-parents.?"

* * *

Daniel and Peggy were at the pub with Maria and Howard waiting for Steve. He was fifteen minutes Maria and Howard were finding a table for the group, Peggy and Daniel were in line to order. A few more minutes had passed and soon they were at the front of the line; that 's when they heard the door open and someone was calling Peggy's name. The married couple turned around to see who it was and lo and behold , it was Steve Rogers. He was in regular clothes and he was walking towards them. When he reached them, he stopped. " Peggy," Steve said as if he just found the secret to immortality. "It'- It's good to see you. You haven't changed in a bit."

To an extent, Steve was right. Peggy still had her spirit; she wouldn't let anyone walk all over her and boss her around. Though she still look like herself, Peggy was in her early thirties. Her daughter and son were about to enter highschool. She certainly wasn't getting any younger. " Thank you, Steve. It's good to see you too. You haven't changed either."

" Yeah," Steve chuckled, " Being frozen for years do that to." He kept looking at Peggy until Peggy and Daniel moved to order their food.

Daniel cleared his throat and faced Steve, " So, Rogers do you want anything or are you still gonna stare at Peggy like some creep?" Peggy would have like to have had a camera there to capture America's golden boy's face. He appeared so offended as if Daniel just insulted Steve's mother, Sarah.

" I'm sorry, who are you? I don't believe we've met before?" Rogers mockingly asked. " Besides, it's Captain."

" I'm Daniel Sousa," the man beside Peggy introduced himself, extending his hand to Steve. But the man either didn't noticed or he just didn't care to shake Daniel's hand. Daniel was going to mention to Rogers that he wasn't a captain actually ( that it was just a title they gave him when he became the puppet and propaganda to encourage others to join the army. Besides, Peggy told him that he barely managed to survive the training, that is, until he volunteered to become the test subject for the super soldier serum.)"I'm Peggy's husband." If only Daniel had a camera right there for the expression on Roger's face; it was if Daniel had insulted Steve's mother.

" Hold on a minute-" Steve started but quickly shut up as the people behind them were angry that they were not moving. He grabbed Peggy's arm. " I thought Stark was just joking around when he came to visit me. Peggy, what about our dance? What about us?"

Peggy stepped back. This man was stubborn just as he was strong. " Well, Howard was correct. Steve, just because I promised you a dance does not mean that I was gonna stay with you. Besides, so you honestly think I was gonna waste my life waiting for you? Daniel and Peggy went to another counter to wait for their orders to be given. As Steve stalked his way to where Maria and Howard were sitting down, he could hear Peggy laughing at whatever this Daniel person told her.

As he was heading to their table, he overheard a small part of what Howard was telling Maria. ( "How long do you think he'll last?") He sat down. " How long will who last ?" Stark just smiled and put an arm around his wife.

"It's a business partner of ours," explained Howard, " He is not one to take no for an answer, and well he tries to play it off when he makes a huge mess of things. I'm betting fifty dollars with my lovely wife here that it he won't take a hint till' either someone shoots him or yell at 'im."Rogers laughed and even commented that someone that dense has it coming at him for being so stubborn. Howard introduced Steve to Maria. The conversation about earlier with Peggy and Daniel was almost forgotten until Maria stated that how much time had passed cause the children were about to enter high school.

" That reminds me," remarked Rogers, who kept looking towards the direction were Daniel and Peggy were at. They were talking about something but he couldn't hear them. He nodded at their direction, " Who's this Daniel person?"

Howard Stark looked at Steve as if Steve had asked him what the alphabet was. " Rogers, I already told you this for the millionth time, buddy. He's married to Peggy."

Steve banged his hand on the table, causing the objects on it to fall. " NO! That can't be true! She promised me a dance. Why would she go after another man when we're together? Especially after a man who clearly doesn't respect his superiors?!"

Howard and Maria just looked at Steve like he was someone who just escaped from an asylum. It was quiet till Howard's laughter broke the tension. " If asking someone for a dance was a way of proposing marriage, I must have a harem by now!" His laughing spell was stopped abruptly when Stark saw Maria's face ."But really, Steve, she's married to him. " He paused to take a sip of his drink. " By the way, if I recall Steve, captain was a title given to you for acting. It wasn't a real title."

" Come on, Howard! Not you too!?" Steve exclaimed. It seemed that everyone was going against him now. First, Peggy and now Howard! What's next!? Bucky was gonna come back from the dead and is now working for Hydra!? "You of all people should know that I earned that title fair and square!"

"I highly doubt that since I seem to recall that you barely finished the training."From behind him, Peggy's voice interrupted Steve. She and Daniel were carrying the food they had ordered for the group. The married couple sat down and gave everyone their ordered food. While the two married pairs were digging into their food, Steve continued to look at Peggy as if she had aged 50 years right in front of his eyes.

"Peggy," Steve staring at her rather oddly. "You do remember that I am a Captain. I did fight in the war."

"Indeed you did, except without being given orders," Peggy stated before she took a bite of her salad. "But that doesn't automatically give you the title of captain. It was given to you Steve when you took on the Captain America mantle and shield. Before that, you were a private." After that, no one made a comment until they were all finished eating.

* * *

When everyone was done eating, Peggy and Daniel went to go dance while Maria, Howard, and Steve were talking. Actually, it was more of just Maria and Howard talking because Steve was glued to his seat, hoping to catch a glimpse of Peggy. It was hard to locate her since the pub was full but then again this pub was well known and it was a weekend. He kept looking for about a few minutes until he spotted her.

There Peggy was standing to the side of the bar and she was alone. This Daniel fellow must have ditched her. That or Peggy left him. After giving Howard an excuse, Steve got up and went toward her. As he neared her, Steve spoke. "No matter what, you still look the same way you did when we were younger."

Peggy just laughed and smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, Steve. I would say the same but I guess it wouldn't count since you've been frozen for more than a decade." At this, the two laughed. After a few minutes of small talk, Steve finally asked the question he had been wanting to ask for a while. "So now that we're here, I was wondering if we could finally have that dance we agreed on."

"Steve-" Peggy pleaded.

"Please, Peggy," The man out of time whispered. "Just one dance, that's all I'm asking of you." Peggy agreed and was led to the dance floor. However, after that song had ended, the band started playing a slow song. Unlike in the previous dance, the two former love interests were able to have a conversation "Remember when we were talking about the right partners in a person's life?"

Peggy smiled at the memory. "Yeah, I remember." She was so young at that time. Peggy remembered that she was so devastated when Steve had plummeted himself into the ocean to save many people. But at the same time, while the pain was still there, Peggy soon moved on from Steve. While there were moments that she doubted that anyone would make her feel like Steve did, Daniel came into her life. While there were times that they didn't get along when they have first met, Peggy wouldn't have married anyone else. _Not even Steve. _" But the thing is, Steve, times have changed. People change. Things will not be the same."

The man faltered a bit and stepped on Peggy. The older woman winced but continued to dance with him. "That's the thing, Peggy," Steve pressed on. " Times have changed. I may not like it but it's true. But I honestly believe that people stay the same. Don't tell me that you're no longer the young woman that I fell in love with when I enlisted?" As they continued dancing, Peggy noticed that he was holding her a bit tighter; not to mention that he kept stepping on her. "Peggy, we can still be together just like we used to be. Now answer me this, why is it when I was in the hospital and I wanted to see you, why didn't you ever visit?" Steve paused and looked around as if he was searching for someone. " Is it this Daniel person who doesn't let you? If it is, Peggy, I can get you away from him!"

By this time, Peggy was worming her way out of Steve's grip. "Daniel didn't forbid me or anything Steven!"

Steve rose his voice in frustration. " Then tell me why then?!" By this time, Peggy got away from and was trying to head to where the Starks and Daniel ( who returned from the restroom)were. Having enough, Peggy gathered enough force and slapped him. Steve stared at her in horror as the surrounding people stopped dancing to see the argument that was going on.

"I didn't go, Rogers because as it was you wouldn't listen to anyone that kept telling you that I was married. Howard told me everything that has happened. If you wouldn't listen to someone like Howard, who you considered one of your closest friends, what makes you think that you'll listen to me?! I didn't go because I knew that you wouldn't stop trying to separate me from Daniel, who I love and who has been my husband for the past two decades. I understand that we might have something in the past but I moved on from you and you should do the same, Steve. No one in their right mind would wait for someone who's presumed dead." She moved from the crowd and made her way to where her husband was standing. Daniel was already holding her bag and coat. But before going any further, Peggy turned around to face Steve. "You know about that conversation about partners? Well, Mr. Rogers, my husband is my right partner. At one point, I might have thought you would have been that person, but clearly, you weren't." With that, she got her stuff from Daniel. She also saw that Howard, who was trying horribly to hide his laughter, handed Maria a fifty dollar bill. She had enough of tonight.

But it seemed that Steve wasn't satisfied with the answers he got from Peggy. He stalked towards the retreating couple. But as he approached, Daniel sent him a look that should have stopped him. However, Steve kept going and grabbed Peggy. " Come on, Peggy you don't mean that !"

Daniel forcibly pushed Steve off of his wife. " I believe that Peggy meant what she said. Now please keep your hands away from my wife." Peggy called Daniel to leave him alone and to go home.

"Hey!" Steve yelled to gain the attention of the older man. "If you think I'm gonna let Peggy go with you, you son of a bitch-" His remark was cut off short when Daniel's fist met Steve's face. The American fell to the floor. Everyone in the pub was watching their interaction. "What the hell, man!?" But neither Daniel and Peggy said nothing to him; they just threw him a dirty look and left the pub. Thought Steve didn't have any mark on his face, the slap hurt him in the inside. He realized he should have listened to Howard when he told him that Peggy had moved on. Steve realized he should have stopped when Peggy appeared uncomfortable when they were dancing. As he spent the rest of the night there, all that was in Steve's mind was one thought.

_**He had lost Peggy.**_

* * *

A few days later, Peggy was at one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. buildings, looking for her husband. These past few days, the S.H.I.E.L.D division in England was always busy; that meant less time for the two to spend with each other. After searching for Daniel for a few minutes, Peggy went to her office, where she would be if Daniel ever decided to show to his wife that he didn't die yet. As she walked to her office, Peggy noticed that many people were looking at her direction, some of the female agents were giggling or smiling at her.

When she entered her office, Peggy found Daniel there, sitting in her chair and there was her favorite cake on the desk. " Happy birthday, Pegs, " Daniel said, smiling at his wife, who he knew that she probably forgot that today was her birthday. She blew the candles on the small cake . " So," Daniel said as he started cutting the cake for them," what did you wish , Peggy?"

Peggy just smiled at her husband. Though he may not seem like it, Daniel was a curious and impatient person. After eating the last piece of her slice of cake, Peggy moved to where Daniel was sitting; she loosened Daniel's tie as Peggy sat down on his lap. "Well, don't you know that if I say what I wished for, it won't come true." Daniel frowned at Peggy, but soon his face broke into smile when Peggy was smearing frosting on him. " But since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you." Peggy kissed him on the cheek. " What I wanted for my birthday is you, Daniel," Peggy said just before she started snogging her husband as if they were teenagers again. Their makeout session continued for a while until someone entered Peggy's office.

Peggy and Daniel turned to see Steve Rogers, standing there and red in the face. It was obvious to tbe couple that he was pissed. "Steve,what are you doing here? You don't have clearance from S.H.I.E.L.D. to start working again." Though Steve sent her a letter to apologize for his behavior these past few weeks ago,Peggy still doubted that Steve meant it.

"I came here to see you,"Steve sighed,trying to ignore the fact that his belived Peggy was locking lips with another man just a few moments ago."I remeber that today was your birthday and I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. I wanted to again apologize for the way I acted last time."

Peggy smiled at her former love ,"That would be splendid Steve. Daniel and I were planning to eat out out with the children to celebrate,but if you both agree,we can all go out to eat."Turning to her husband, S.H.I.E.L.D. 's founder smiled but gave him a look that told Daniel to be on his best behavior. After mentally cursing himself for letting himself get won over easily,Daniel agreed to his wife's suggestion.

However, Steve didn't seem to agree. "The thing is ,Peggy,I was wondering if we could go out but just the two of us."

"Steve,"Peggy began," I would have to say No. Days like today I rather prefer spending time with my family. I wouldn't have minded going with you if Daniel and my what you are asking for is too much."

The soldier tensed and his face easily showed that Peggy's answer was not the one he wanted. Steve's face started to turn a bit red from his frustration."Peggy I just wanted to see you again! Can you just let me spend an hour with you without this man or anyone else trying to take you away from me!?"

Both Daniel and Peggy loudly showed their anger at Roger's statement. Not only had this man claimed that Daniel and the Starks were keeping him away from Peggy, but from the looks of it, Rogers was also insulating that Daniel and Peggy's children were obstacles in his way! Before Daniel could step into this argument, Peggy already had her pistol,aiming and shooting at Steve's direction. The soldier didn't even have a moment to move because Peggy immediately shot him.

When Peggy felt that she had made her point,she stopped firing at Steve and put away her pistol. She smiled at him and didn't say anything for a small moment. During that time, Steve regained his breath and looked at Peggy with horror." I'm only going to say this once,Mr. Rogers. The next time you say anything bad about my family or friends,I promise you that next time you will not survive my shooting,do you understand?" Giving up on fighting further,Steve feebly nodded."Good now get out of my office!"

Steve left her office and quickly went towards the building's exit. From the look of his face,Steve appeared to furious or despaired but Peggy didn't care. She now turned to her husband,who was watching the whole spectacle. Smiling sweetly at Daniel,Peggy asked,"Now where were we?"


End file.
